<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Each Other Back Together by requiem101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389245">Putting Each Other Back Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101'>requiem101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shattered but not Broken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Patton &amp; Logan, Blood and Violence, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Picking up the Pieces! </p>
<p>Roman and Virgil are on the run. And things are looking pretty bleak. Let's see if they can hold it together long enough to become anything near okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shattered but not Broken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman had been driving for three straight days, he couldn’t take the chance of stopping. Virgil hadn’t moved or said a word since… Every so often Roman would sneak a glance at the omega. It made his stomach twist thinking about how if he’d just been there a few minutes earlier he could have done something! Roman shook his head and kept his eyes focused on the road, there’d be a time for this, but it wasn’t now.<br/>
An hour later the car pulled up to a little cabin nestled in the heart of the woods. Roman stared at it a minute before turning the car off. It had been years since he’d last been there. The cabin belonged to his mother, she had called it a sanctuary from the madness. Carlyle didn’t know about it, Amelia had made sure of that, she knew how dangerous her husband could be. She’d take Roman there when things became too much, it was their place.<br/>
Roman scooped Virgil up from the car and carried him inside, holding him close. Virgil’s eyes were open but they held nothing in them, glazed over and void of any emotion. Using the spare key, Roman opened the door and stepped inside. The smell of dust and sugar hit him all at once and suddenly he was ten again, his knees scraped from playing outside and his hair messy; his mom humming while baking in the small cottage kitchen. Roman felt his eyes mist at the memory but it was gone just as easily as it came. Roman moved away from the entryway and set Virgil down on the small couch in the living room.<br/>
He was surprised to find that the lights and appliances all worked. Not having the mental energy to think about it, Roman stowed it away for a later time. Looking at Virgil and then himself, Roman realized that they were both filthy, covered in blood and God knows what else. He drew a bath in the modest bathroom, the water taking a minute to heat up.<br/>
Virgil didn't react when Roman set him in the bath, not even a flinch. Roman got him clean without a word, by the time he was done the water was a muddy brown. Roman toweled him off quickly and whisked him into one of the bedrooms. The closet didn’t have much in the way of clothing but Roman was able to find a pair of old sweatpants that would work well enough.<br/>
Roman tucked Virgil into the bed tight using all the blankets he can find, Virgil just stared at the ceiling. He carded a hand through the omega’s hair and kissed him on the forehead.<br/>
“I know you’re scared,” Roman whispered, “But you don’t have to worry anymore. I’m right here, okay? I’m always gonna be right here, I made a promise, even if I go across the world, remember?”<br/>
Virgil just kept looking at the ceiling and Roman let out a sigh. He got up and went into the bathroom, stripped naked and stepped into the shower. As the water beat down on him he couldn’t keep it together any longer. He let the tears flow freely and tried to hold back a sob as he carded a hand through his hair. He tried to regain his breath as he let the last few days wash over him.<br/>
Roman lost himself in the spray of the water until he couldn’t anymore, then he turned off the spray, stepped out of the shower and layed down next to Virgil. It was all he could think to do in the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman was barely awake when the sound of screaming and crashing jolted him awake. The first thing he noticed was that Virgil wasn’t in the bed next to him anymore. Roman was down the stairs before he even realized he was moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil stood in the kitchen with the remnants of a vase on the ground in front of him. He was breathing heavily and looked like he was on the brink of collapse. The smell in the room was a whirlwind mix of frustration and anger. His eyes that were void of anything just a day ago were now blazing with every emotion. Roman knew to approach the situation with caution, he slowly took a step forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil,” Roman said as calmly as he could manage, “Talk to me, what’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t keep doing this!” Virgil said, carding a hand through his hair as his breath sped up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman took another step forward. “Doing what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil slid himself to the floor and had his arms around his head. He was shaking as he tried to hold himself together. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Everything,” He growled as he choked back a sob, “I need everything to stop!” </span><span><br/></span> <span>Roman only hesitated for a second, that was all he would allow himself, then placed himself next to Virgil and scooped him up into his arms. Virgil screamed into Roman’s shoulder as a violent sob escaped him. He tried to push Roman away, to make him let go, but Roman only held him tighter. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore, I…” Virgil was cut off as another sob escaped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Roman whispered as he rubbed circles on Virgil’s back, “We’re gonna figure this out. It’s gonna be alright, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil stopped fighting and melted into Roman’s embrace. Roman never stopped whispering to the omega as he clung to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Virgil whispered hoarsely, “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shushed him. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Virgil quieted and Roman found that the omega had passed out, not that he blamed him. The alpha scooped him up and brought him back to bed; Roman’s heart constricted when he saw how beaten down Virgil looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gonna be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Roman thought to himself as he looked down at the sleeping omega, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he has to be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman couldn't afford to think about what would happen if he wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost nightfall by the time Virgil awoke and cracked his eyes open. Roman hadn’t left his side in the fourteen hours he’d been unconscious, he was beginning to worry before Virgil looked up at him with his big brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Roman said softly, “Glad you see you back in the land of the living. You scared me there for awhile, I thought you weren’t coming back.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like shit,” Virgil groaned as he tried to shake off the haze of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, you should drink something. You’ve been out for a long time.” Roman said, handing him a  bottle of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil downed the water in seconds and handed the empty bottle back to Roman. Neither of them said anything after for several minutes, what do you say after something like that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t take it anymore,” Virgil whispered, not looking at Roman, “Everything just erupted and… I’m sorry you had to see that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gripped Virgil’s hand tightly. “It’s okay, no one expects you to be strong all the time, that’s why you have me. When the world gets too heavy I’ll carry it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you love me so much? I’m a fucked up mess.” Virgil said with his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I,” Roman said, taking Virgil’s hands away from his face, “But the thing about being a fucked up mess is that it doesn’t define who you are. We aren't our experiences.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil wiped a stray tear from his cheek. “When did you get so good with words?” He said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman pulled Virgil into his arms and kissed him for the first time since he didn’t even know when, and damn if it felt like the world was coming back together. It felt right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be okay.” Roman whispered as he grabbed Virgil’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. “I know,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is a well known fact that to be a good writer you have to be able to draw on your own experiences and be able to put what you felt into your writing. When writing this chapter I tried to draw on some of my darkest moments, which was not easy. But the thing I wanted to get across is that even in our worst moments things keep moving and get better. We are not hopeless. I promise. </p>
<p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil’s heat was close and they both knew it, Roman could smell the pre-heat on him and it made his alpha wanna howl. They’d been dancing around the subject for days and with what Virgil had been going through lately, Roman wasn’t too sure how to approach the topic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re heat’s coming up,” Roman said, deciding to lay all his cards on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both sitting at the dining room table, Virgil was frozen in his seat as he looked at Roman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t wanna talk about this but I don’t want a repeat of your last heat. I want to be with you and help you. Believe me, the alpha in me wants nothing more than to share a heat with you but it’s your decision. I’ll support you no matter what you wanna do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman finished his speech and looked to Virgil, the omega was still looking at him with big eyes but no fear stood in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really wanna share my heat with me?” Virgil asked quietly after a minute, “Even with what happened last time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded vigorously. “You’re my mate, bite or no bite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This brought a smile to the omega’s lips and Roman could have soared with happiness over seeing it. Roman could smell the scent of the sea in the air and with it his mind pushed at him the idea that Virgil was his one true person, bite or no bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need supplies,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman snapped out of his daze and his alpha took over. The one thing that alpha’s are taught over anything else is to care for and protect an omega in need. And damned if Roman wasn’t going to do just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There's a town not far from here, I don’t have much cash but there should be enough to cover what we need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get groceries, too. I don’t think we can live off stale cheerios forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with that attitude,” Roman said with a playful grin as he got up from the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil and Roman’s definitions of “not much cash” were apparently very different. By the time they were done shopping, they had enough supplies to last ten heats. Virgil has tried to tell Roman that they really didn’t need that much, just necessities, but Roman wouldn’t hear of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry love, but you’re getting spoiled whether you like it or not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil had rolled his eyes but Roman saw the smile that crept onto his face. It made his chest fill with pride. By the time they got back to the cabin they were both exhausted, they stumbled in through the doorway with the groceries but something was wrong. Roman could feel it, he was immediately on guard. It was only when he scanned the cabin did he notice that the back door was pushed open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Virgil asked, noticing the change in mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s off, stay here.” Roman said as he crept outside to investigate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The back porch was seemingly empty, but something still urged Roman that something wasn’t right. Just as he was about to go back inside, a voice called from the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello baby brother,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman whirled around to see his twin standing against a tree, twisting a leaf in his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus what the fuck-” Roman roared as he charged forward and grabbed him by the collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy tiger, I’m not here to cause trouble.” Remus said, not looking the slightest bit off put about being four inches off the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even know about this place?” Roman growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forget, brother, that mother had two sons, not just one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That drew Roman back, he dropped Remus back onto his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Was all he could manage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes. “Who do you think kept the lights on? You, obviously, weren’t footing the bills.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Remus?” Roman asked with a bitchface that would rival Kristen Stewart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to tell you that daddy dearest is none too happy that you stabbed him and ran off to play house with that omega. I suggest, if you actually want to live, start running.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That surprised Roman even more, had his twin been swapped with somebody else while he was away?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why come here and tell me this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was silent for a minute, for once in his life he actually looked serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forget,” He whispered, “That we were brothers, once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman stayed silent, never in his life had his brother done anything remotely nice for him, now he was giving them a head start? What in the hell had Roman missed? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better get back inside, that omega of yours is waiting.” With that Remus turned and walked into the woods, leaving Roman stunned on the porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman only snapped out of it when a sugary sweet smell wafted outside, instantly Roman felt his dick jump when the scent hit his nose. Virgil. And not just Virgil, Virgil in heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Practically barreling inside, Roman found Virgil gripping his stomach and giving off a scent that seemed to portray the message </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least in Roman’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega,” Roman said as he tried his best to keep his mind focused, “Need to get you somewhere safe. Get supplies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Roman,” Virgil said and it made the alpha wanna take the little omega right there on the table, but Roman tried to stave it off. He had to get Virgil somewhere safe first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking Roman whisked Virgil off his feet and carried him into the nearest bedroom. He set Virgil down on the bed and tried to think of what else they needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Food</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind provided, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and water</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta grab some things,” Roman said and Virgil whimpered at the thought of the alpha leaving for any reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Roman promised, “Hold on. Just hold on.” The alpha didn’t know if he was saying it to Virgil or himself at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s mind was completely blank once he got to the kitchen. What did they need? Water obviously, but what else? In his haste, Roman grabbed a box of graham crackers and a few bottles of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Roman got back into the room he almost dropped everything in his arms at the sight he was greeted with. Virgil had shed his hoodie and had a hand snaked down his pants, moaning obcensly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman,” Virgil practically sang when he saw the alpha standing there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha in Roman howled but the rational part of Roman’s brain, or what was left of it, had him take a step back. What if he was doing the wrong thing? Virgil had been through a lot in the past few weeks, who's to say that Roman wasn’t taking advantage of the omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, Roman,” Virgil said in a breathy tone, “I want you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was good enough for Roman, he practically leapt onto the bed at the omega’s words. Before Roman even realized what he was doing he was sucking and licking at Virgil’s neck, the mating gland already sensitive and puffy. Virgil was practically putty under Roman’s hands and it made his dick grow even harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, alpha, wanna touch you,” Virgil said as he tried to unbutton Roman’s shirt. Roman practically tore his clothes off at the omega’s command. Virgil’s sweatpants were next, practically in tatteres on the floor next to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they made love the first time, Roman had been careful, gentle. But this time was different. There was something magnetic in the air around them, it drew them together and made their touches electric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman kissed and sucked every piece of flesh he could find on Virgil’s body. Virgil moaned at the touches and bucked his hips, his dick standing at attention and already leaking precome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, touch me, please,” The omega begged as his dick strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea scraped its way past the fog in Roman’s mind and it made him so hard he thought he might cum spinal fluid. Roman crawled down the bed and became eye to eye with Virgil’s entrance. The omega under him was too far gone to question what Roman was planning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Roman’s tongue circled the entrance of Virgil’s hole. Without warning, Roman darted his tongue inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, alpha,” Virgil cried, spreading his legs wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slick practically pooled out of the omega, Roman licked a stripe of it as he teased Virgi’s entrance once more. The omega twisted and bucked under Roman’s touch, his mind practically gone with lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, need your knot,” Virgil begged, “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman moved up on the bed so he was eye to with the omega, he’d never been this hard before in his life. Roman lined himself up with Virgil’s entrance but a restrained part of him held back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Roman asked, sobering slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at the alpha with big eyes and smiled, “Never been so sure, want you alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha didn’t need much more than that, he gripped Virgil’s shoulders and slid inside. They both moaned as Roman filled Virgil’s entrance. Roman barely took two seconds before sliding out and pushing back in, keeping a steady pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need more.” Virgil moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna hurt you, omega.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha, please, need more.” Virgil almost cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well it would be pretty horrible to deny an omega in heat so Roman picked up his pace, slamming in on that sweet sweet spot inside Virgil, making the omega cry out every time. Roman could feel his knot beginning to form, it teased at Virgil’s entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was beyond words at this point, tears ran down his face but Roman doubted if the omega even realized it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna knot you, baby,” Roman whispered hoarsely into the omega’s ear , “Gonna knot you, then bite you, then we’ll be forever, you want that? You want your alpha’s knot?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Virgil cried out, the first sensical thing he’d said in what felt like hours, “Want all of you, alpha!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with those magical words Roman bit into the soft meat of Virgil’s neck as he felt his knot pop inside the little omega, All the mixed sensation pushed Virgil over the edge and he came in white hot flashes between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Roman panted as he collapsed next to the omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t answer straight away, panic spiked in Roman at the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Roman said, shaking the omega slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega turned to him and gave him a goofy grin, he looked completely blissed out. “I’m good.” He answered, words slightly slurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha gathered up the omega and sighed into his neck. “Don’t scare me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next few hours they laid next to one another, still tied together from Roman’s knot. At some point Virgil drifted off to sleep and Roman was left with a blissed out omega to cuddle. He couldn’t help but beam with pride as he looked over Virgil’s mating bite as he drew the little omega closer. They were one now, and they always would be. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my God! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to post this chapter!!!!! I really, really wanted to post one in the first story but it didn't fit so here we are. There is just something so enticing about two people and their basic instincts. Till next time! </p>
<p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now back to our regularly scheduled programming</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil’s heat finally tided over after the fourth day. Roman took it as a welcomed distraction but he knew it wouldn’t last forever. But to Virgil’s credit, the omega had a lot more stamina than Roman would have expected, that made it a little easier to forget the outside world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman watched Virgil’s shoulders rise and fall as he slept, his heat may have been over but that meant the exhaustion had finally caught up to him. Virgil had been asleep for a good four hours and Roman had stayed by his side the entire time, but he knew he couldn’t stay hidden away forever (as much as he wanted to). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman kissed Virgil on the forehead as he stepped out of the makeshift nest, the omega didn’t even stir as Roman shut the door as quietly as he could. Sunlight stung the alpha’s eyes as he stepped out of the room for the first time in days; he shielded his face with his hands as he made his way to the back porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt nice to just sit outside and enjoy the quiet for a minute, Roman knew he had to think of a plan but moments of peace felt like they came too far and few in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrolling through his phone, Roman found himself staring at Patton’s number. God it felt like ages since he last talked to his best friend. For all Patton knew Roman could be dead in a ditch somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking on the number, the phone barely rang for two seconds before Patton was on the other line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman? Oh my God, where have you been? Why didn’t you call us? Is Virgil with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stayed silent as he listened to the barrage of questions and eventually Patton quieted on the other side of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton,” Roman almost whispered after a moment, “It is really good to hear your voice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like Roman and Patton talked for hours, Roman explained what happened and how they barely got out alive. By the end of the story, Roman felt like he had relived the whole experience all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t say anything for a long while. Roman worried that he’d said too much but after a few minutes had passed Patton spoke up, “I’m glad you and Virgil are both alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Roman said, “But I have to find a place for me and Virge to lay low for a while. And our options are pretty limited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… there is one place you could go, but I don’t think you’re gonna like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t have to say his name for Roman to know who he was talking about. “Nope. No fucking way. That is not happening.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, he may be your only option. Even after what happened he’d still do anything to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman groaned and combed a hand through his hair. “I hate it when you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was mumbling from the other side of the phone and Patton spoke up, “Roman, I have to go but promise you’ll call again soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, bye Pat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman didn’t know why but it hurt to hang up the phone, he didn’t want Patton to go. As much as Roman prided himself on being a macho alpha, he knew that without Patton helping him out he was pretty much flying blind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back inside the cabin, Virgil was standing in the doorway tiredly rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Roman said with a smile once he spotted the omega, “Good to see you finally up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were you talking to on the phone?” Virgil asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was Patton, actually. I just needed to get out of my head for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked down. “I wish you would have gotten me, it would have been nice to hear his voice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman frowned, he didn’t like seeing his omega upset but on the other hand he couldn’t deny that Virgil’s pouty face was absolutely adorable (not that Roman would ever share that). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman untucked Virgil’s chin from his chest, “I’m sorry, love. I know you would’ve liked to talk to him but I did promise to call him again so… speakerphone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled. “Yeah, I think that’d work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ate breakfast side by side, talking about little things. A drastic change from the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was chewing his lip trying to think of any other option of where they could go when Virgil batted him lightly on the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman blinked. “How did you know something was wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil lovingly rolled his eyes. “You always chew your lip when you’re thinking too hard, so what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stay here.” He blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil cocked an eyebrow. “Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just can’t,” Roman said, deciding not to tell the omega about his twin’s surprise visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think I know a place where we can.” Roman said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With what little they had packed away in the car, the two sat in the front seats staring out into the woods beyond them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So remind me again where we’re going?” Virgil asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To an old friend’s,” Roman said, eyes forward, not looking back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much to say about this one. A shorter chapter this time but I felt it necessary. Plus, who doesn't love a chapter with Patton? That automatically makes anything better. See ya'll soon. </p><p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman collected Virgil from the car and walked with him up the stone steps of the house. Janus was eyeing the omega up and down as he stood in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I have to commend you. I was skeptical at first that anyone would want to mate with you but I get it now. He seems… delectable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a name,” Roman growled, “And you should use it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is your name, little one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil,” He said from behind Roman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Virgil, it is very nice to meet you. Why don’t you come inside, I have so many questions for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s heart hammered in his chest as they entered the house; it was pretty clear that Janus hadn’t changed since he’d known him. And that was exactly what Roman was afraid of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the house till they finally ended up in a living room, of sorts. Janus sat in an overstuffed chair and gestured for them to sit as well, Roman made sure that he was in the middle, putting as much distance as he could between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Roman,” Janus said, turning towards the alpha, “Still working under the thumb of daddy dearest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Janus? Still trading?” Roman quipped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus sneered. “As you can see I’m doing quite well for myself. You on the other hand are mated and homeless. I don’t think you are in a position to judge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not get into this right now,” Janus said with the wave of his hand, “What I really want to know is how this little thing ended up with a brute like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman saved my life,” Virgil interjected, “I wouldn’t be here without him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, now it all makes sense. Roman so did love to play with broken toys when he was little, I guess that really hasn’t changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Roman growled, “Watch it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman I’m just making conversation.” Janus said with mock-hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk for a little over an hour, or more it was Janus asking as many questions as he could to pry into every nook and cranny of their lives. As the questions became more intense, Virgil began to fidget and Roman didn’t have a good feeling either. Just as Roman was about to interrupt Janus stood up rather abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, boys, as much fun as this has been I do have work to attend to. You’ll find yourselves at the end of the hall, and don’t go poking around. I wouldn’t want any accidents to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus left making both Virgil and Roman very uneasy. Janus hadn’t said anything menacing really but his whole presence just made a chill go down your spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they trekked through the house to find an enormous bedroom waiting for them at the end of the hall, just like Janus had said. When they were finally alone behind closed doors neither of them knew what to say. Virgil didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t Janus, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Virgil said awkwardly, “Janus is…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot.” Roman finished for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Virgil said with a small laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do you know someone like him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed and sat on the bed. “That is a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged. “We’ve got time and nowhere else to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a twisted tale, you sure you wanna hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil once again shrugged. “You always listen to me, maybe it’s time I return the favor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” The alpha said, “It was years ago…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we're really cooking with Crisco! The next chapter is one of my favorites, I love a good back story. I know my posting schedule has been kind of sporadic but have faith, I am trying to stick to some sort of schedule. Till next time!</p><p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Backstory time!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I was fifteen and looked at my dad like he was God reincarnated. I was always at his side… I didn’t know what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>back then. I just thought he was this kickass guy who didn’t take crap from anybody. I didn’t know he…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurt people,” Virgil supplied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded. “Yeah. Anyway, Janus, Patton, and I were all close. Janus worked at the warehouse for my dad so he was always around; he was a couple of years older than us but that just made him even cooler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A part of me knew that he was shifty and I should have been more careful, but the rest of me ignored that completely. He would always tell me about the plans he had, what he was going to do after he left the warehouse, where he would go, how he’d bring me with him. I was in awe, I’d never met someone who dreamed so big; I was naïve, I didn’t see them for what they really were: lies. All he ever did was lie to me. Never trust a weapons trader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman took a beat before continuing on, he’d locked everything that had happened between him and Janus away; everything was coming back to him in one big rush, Roman didn’t know how to feel as he relived the memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus called me the day things went down, he said he was gonna skip work and take a trip into the valley, said I should come with him. I thought about it, I really did, but I told him I couldn’t disappoint my dad, that I had to show him I was responsible. He didn’t say anything for a long time, but when he did he sounded desperate, tried convincing me that I should just blow it off and come with him, but I wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I got to the warehouse my dad had me do some meaningless task in the back room while he ran an errand. There were a couple other guys there but everyone else was out doing God knows what. It was a couple of hours later when I heard it, gunshots, me being a stupid fifteen year old I grabbed a stapler and waited for the shots to stop… It felt like they went on for hours. Eventually they did stop and I got up the nerve to open the door.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman closed his eyes and shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t, if I had just waited in the backroom for someone. Everyone in that warehouse was dead except me, they had enough bullets in them to kill an army, let alone six guys. I don’t know how long I stood there, I just didn’t believe what I saw. And then Janus showed up,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Janus they’re dead, they’re all dead. People with guns came and I was in the room and-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, Roman, but right now we have to go.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What, go where? We can’t leave them like this and we have to tell my dad and-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roman, this is going to be really hard for you to hear but I have to tell you, your dad is not a good person, he hurts people. We all do. Now we have to go before he gets back.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you're lying, you’re a liar. You said you weren’t even gonna be here and… You weren’t even gonna be here. Why are you here?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roman-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you here, Janus?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roman we don’t have time for this, we have to go!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roman-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You knew, you played the other side and you knew they were coming.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did what I had to, and I promise I’ll explain myself but you have to trust me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust you? How can I fucking trust you? You... you snake! You're a fucking coward!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe so but at least I know how the real world works. Life isn’t fast cars and Disney movies, Roman! It’s knowing how to get ahead and doing whatever it takes to stay there!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you gone, out of the city by dark. I won’t tell anyone what you did but if you ever show your fucking face anywhere near here again then I will personally deliver your ass to my father’s desk on a silver fucking platter. Now get. The. Fuck. Out.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that was the day,” Roman said in a whisper, “The day I learned that my family was built on threats and violence. I learned who my father really was that day, and that I had never really known him in the first place. I separated myself completely, cut the rot off directly from the tree, but I was never really free from any of it, I see that now. Now that I have you I see what a fucking disaster my life was before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil put his forehead against Roman’s. “You know, a wise person once told me that being a fucked up mess doesn’t define who you are. You are not your father, or your brother, or anyone else from your past, you’re you and I’m so grateful for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled at the omega’s words. “If this were a musical, now would be the time where we burst into song.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil laughed and shook the alpha off of him. “Don’t you dare,” He said with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman opened his mouth to sing the beginning of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to know what love is</span>
  </em>
  <span> but before he could even get out the first note a pillow smacked him square in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you,” Virgil laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there the two divulged into a massive pillow fight, not a single throw pillow was spared in the massacre. Eventually the two dissolved into giggles on the bed as they looked at the mess they had made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus is gonna kill us.” Virgil giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s all talk,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil grew quiet for a moment. “How long are we gonna stay here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question surprised Roman, and he wasn’t too sure how to answer it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Roman said truthfully, “I can’t promise that it’ll tomorrow or the day after, but it won’t be forever. Just for a little while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil gripped Roman’s hand. “Okay, I trust you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what I can promise you though?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll always love you, and do my best to keep you safe. I promise to keep you warm and dry with a roof over our heads, even if it isn’t my roof. I promise that in fifty years when you think back on your life you will have no regrets about the life you lived because we lived it together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil stared at Roman with his big eyes. “Those are some big promises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled and gently stroked his fingers over the bonding mark on Virgil’s neck. He could faintly feel the beating of his pulse under his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and Roman guided Virgil’s fingers to the side of his own wrist. “Now feel mine. See? They beat the same, everything about us is intertwined, and as long as you can feel it you can know that I am still trying to keep those promises. You’re my heart now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil placed his hand over Roman’s heart and he could feel it. His and Roman’s hearts beat the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I can feel it,” He murmured.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every time I reread the end of this chapter my heart does a little happy dance. The poor things need a little fluff right now. And, I mean come on, who doesn't love a good backstory? All of the elements to make one of my favorite chapters. I know I've said that about most of the chapters but I mean it with this one. Till we meet again!</p>
<p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was barely over the horizon when Roman awoke the next morning. Virgil was still fast asleep beside him, Roman wanted to stay in bed but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, not while he knew what was waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Roman decided to cut his losses and get up for the day. He made his way through the winding halls of the house and eventually found his way towards the kitchen. Not thinking about it, Roman pulled open the door of the fridge; even though he still hated Janus’s guts, Roman had to admit that he had a pretty good setup at the house. The fridge was stocked full and Roman felt his mouth begin to water as he looked over the array of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find whatever it is that you're looking for?” Janus’s voice suddenly asked from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus,” Roman shouted as he hit his head on the top of the fridge, “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus looked unsympathetic as Roman rubbed his head. “I didn’t, I was making breakfast in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>kitchen when you stumbled in here and began raiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>refrigerator. It’s not my fault you didn’t notice me because you were so caught up in your own little world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Roman mumbled as he slugged back a drink of orange juice straight from the carton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a glass!” Janus yelled at him as he continued to drink from the carton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.” Roman taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled his eyes and took in a breath. “Roman, if you’re going to act like a philistine then go eat outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Roman got a glass and poured the last of the juice into it. “There, happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ecstatic,” Janus said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus returned to making breakfast and Roman watched in silent hopefulness. It had been a while since he’d eaten anything besides cereal for breakfast. When Janus was finished he set a delicious looking omelet in front of himself. Roman couldn’t help but pout when he did not get an omelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus noticed the look on Roman’s face and actually laughed. “Don’t tell me you actually thought I was going to make you breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman mumbled something unintelligible and Janus rolled his eyes at the pouting alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you can have half.” He said, cutting the omelet in two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman practically devoured the eggs when they were put in front of him and Janus watched with distaste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you here Roman?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up at him with his mouth still full of omelet and Janus sighed audibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume the worst since you’ve yet to give me a straight answer since you’ve been here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman chewed his lip. “I, uh, left the family business in a not very graceful way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, it’s because of that hoodie wearing omega that follows you around like a lost puppy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was because of Virgil.” Roman growled lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed as much,” Janus said while cutting into his omelet, “Your heart always was bigger than your brain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say the same for yourself, can you?” Roman shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus glared at Roman but before he could open his mouth a tired Virgil trudged into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too early,” Virgil said with a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, love. Want part of an omelet for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Janus has got, ‘m not picky.” Virgil said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman noticed Virgil looking like he was about to fall over and pulled him into his lap. “You should go back to bed, you said it yourself, it’s too early. Go get some more sleep, love.” Roman said as he pushed his nose against the omega’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman,” Virgil hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus looked at the scene with a disgusted look on his face. “Dear God, I think I’ve lost my appetite. You can have whatever you want from the kitchen but for the love of God wrap whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus left the newly mated pair to their own devices and hoped he never had to witness anything that sickenly sweet in his life again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, you can let go now.” Virgil said to the alpha that had still his nose in Virgil’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I like having you in my lap?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about that later, breakfast now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the two ate side by side, the sun barely above the horizon. Roman still didn’t have a plan for where they were going to go next, but he knew he needed one faster than the rate he was going. They couldn’t hide in Janus’s mansion forever, sooner or later something bad was going to come knocking on the door. Hell, it took Remus two days to find them in a place Roman thought was a complete secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing it again.” Virgil said, knocking Roman out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biting your lip. What are you thinking so hard about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed. “Everything. I don’t know where to go from here, Virge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out,” Virgil said, putting his hand on top of Roman’s, “We always do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I don’t know if that’s going to be good enough this time. We need something concrete.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we just have to take this one step at a time. We’re still working on the other steps but for now it’s step one.” Virgil said, echoing the words the alpha had said so long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman surprisingly felt a slew of emotions brew just under his surface. He didn’t know how he got so lucky with Virgil. In the beginning he thought that Virgil just depended on him, but now he saw how much the two really needed one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step one,” Roman nodded. “I can work with step one.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hello there, it's been a hot minute. It's not that I've been busy, I've just been lazy. I know, I know, that's not a good excuse, but its the best one you're gonna get. Also, editing and sexting simultaneously- not recommended. Till next time!</p><p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tensions in the mansion were running high. No matter how big of a house Janus had, it would have never been big enough for the two alphas. They ended up colliding with each other no matter where they tried to go in the house. Something was brewing, and all three of them knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman came into the living room to find Janus and Virgil talking. No, that wasn’t what was happening, Janus was talking and Virgil was sitting there wide-eyed, close to shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was at his mate’s side in seconds. “What’s going on?” He outright demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, it’s okay,” Virgil whispered hoarsely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not okay, and I’m gonna rip him to fucking pieces.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus had the audacity to roll his eyes. “Honestly Roman, doesn't the whole aggressive alpha thing get tiring after a while? We were just talking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what it looks like.” Roman fumed as he sheltered Virgil behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe what you will, talking is all I ever do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tamping down his anger, Roman chose to walk away with his mate beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Typical, running away just like mommy used to.” A cool voice said from behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. No red was bleeding into his eyes, Virgil didn’t know why but that was somehow more terrifying. The cool, controlled rage that was on the alpha’s face was something that Virgil had never seen before, it sent chills down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you just say?” Roman asked, voice rock-steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Janus said just as coolly, “Amelia didn’t know how to do anything but run.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within an instant Roman was nose to nose with the snake and had him by his collar. It was almost as if he hadn’t moved, but appeared in front of the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>use my mother’s name in your godforsaken mouth. You do not get to talk about her, not after what you did. You ran away with your tail between your legs like a coward, don’t act like you did anything other than lie and abandon those who cared about you.” Roman growled into the alpha’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus only lost his composure for a second before he regained his arrogance. “You never let me explain. I tried to get you out but you wouldn’t listen. No, in typical Roman fashion you had to blow up before I could tell you anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman threw Janus to the ground. “Okay, fine, explain. Give your big reason for everything you did. Give me the big explanation!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus stayed silent as he laid on the ground. Roman hadn’t expected anything less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Roman spat, “The truth is that you never cared- about any of it. Not me, not Patton, not Logan. We were just collateral damage to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus picked himself up off the ground. “I never cared? I never cared?” He whispered. “I tried to. Get. You. Out. Move you away. Get you away from all of it.” Janus’s voice started to raise. “But you were so deep in your father’s bullshit that you couldn’t bear to think that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were in the wrong, not me! I tried to get you to see but you were too stupid to listen! That’s not on me, that’s on you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men were seething, the room was dead silent and the tension was so thick you could use it as a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was the one that walked away, he took poor Virgil’s hand, helped him up, and walked out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not before gruffly adding, “We’re done. Virgil and I will be out by tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman wanted to throw something. He was at war with himself trying to control the anger he felt; he was practically shaking trying to keep himself under control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be around me right now, Virge.” He had said once they’d gotten back to the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, I know you’re mad and you have every right to be, but please, please don’t push me away right now.” Virgil pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman kicked the wall with a shout, then did it again, and again. Trying his best to stay in control, Roman grabbed Virgil and held him in a bear hug, practically radiating with pissed off alpha. Roman inhaled his mate’s scent deeply and he calmed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“”It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Virgil kept whispering. He didn't know what else to say but it always felt nice when Roman said it to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman didn’t know how long they stayed like that, it must have been hours, but neither of them cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was completely dark when Roman said, “We should pack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega nodded wordlessly as he untangled himself from the alpha. Together they packed what little they had with them and prepared to move on to a new place; where that was, neither of them knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both slightly startled when a knock sounded on the door. Both of them stayed silent as the door slid open and Janus stepped inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything, just listen.” He said, “We both said things we can’t take back, but Roman, you know how dangerous your father can be, you’ve seen it first hand. As much as you hate me, this is the only place that can keep you safe. And we both know it.” For once in his life, Janus looked sincere. Roman hated to admit it, but he knew the snake was right, there was nowhere else for them to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With that said, I have a peace offering. Something we both need.” Before Janus could say anything else Patton appeared in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Patton said, nearly jumping for joy at seeing his two friends alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patton!” Both Virgil and Roman said at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not surprisingly, Logan appeared next, looking relieved in his own way that neither of them were dead in a ditch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was enveloping his best friend in a hug before he knew what was happening. He tried to fight back tears as Patton hugged him back just as tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad to see you.” Roman whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were relieved when Janus called us and told us you were here. We knew you planned on coming here but didn’t know if you’d actually made it.” Logan said, filling in some of the blanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus called you guys?” Roman asked, letting go of Patton so he could breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded. “He told us you got here a few days ago and that we should come down. We packed what we could and here we are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Janus in the corner of the room. “Patton was always able to keep the peace, I figured it wouldn’t be any different now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group eventually moved into the living room where they sat and talked for hours. Janus was mainly silent the entire time; Roman was still trying to mull over the words both of them had exchanged. Maybe Roman had been wrong all these years, Janus had tried to help Roman, in his own twisted way. He shook his head as the thoughts whirled, it was too much to think on all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you two are actually mated now!” Patton said in a whisper shout as Virgil slept curled up next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late in the night and Janus had announced he was returning to his room hours ago, but Roman and Patton had stayed up. Virgil insisted that he would as well but he only lasted another thirty minutes before passing out on Patton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Roman nodded. “I thought I’d lost him for good. Getting him back only cemented the idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton smiled fondly as he played with the omega’s hair. “I’m so glad the two of you found each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I,” Roman said, almost to himself. “So am I.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Patton and Logan are back!!! Yay! I mean how could I write a sequel and not include them. It'd be blasphemous, I have guilt just thinking about it. I'll stop rambling now. Till next time!</p>
<p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been almost a week since Patton and Logan had arrived, and the house remained relatively calm. Janus was right, Patton always was the peacekeeper. Roman was just glad that things seemed to be slightly normal for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late in the day when Patton had whisked Virgil off into a corner of the house for what he called “super secret special friendship time”. Roman didn’t really know what that meant but he was glad to be kept out of it. Being left to his own devices, Roman found himself in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again I find you rooting around in my kitchen.” Janus said from behind Roman, scaring him less this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman didn’t bother turning around. “I’m bored and hungry, bite me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you go make a mess somewhere else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Roman answered simply as he began pulling things out of the cabinets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what are you doing?” Janus asked, exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baking cookies,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even ask, you just started pulling things out of the cabinets!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I make cookies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Janus nearly shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m doing it anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus ground his teeth together as he watched the chaotic mess that was Roman baking. He could only stand it for about ten minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, for the love of anything holy, it said whisk, not pulverize!” Janus said as he snatched the bowl from Roman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look that bad to me.” Roman said in defense of his baking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus just rolled his eyes. “Hand me the butter and go stand in the corner, I’m going to try and salvage this mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you know anything about baking?” Roman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know everything about me, Roman. As much as you’d like to think you do. Now either help me or go stand over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pouting in the corner while watching Janus try and fix what Roman had created only lasted thirty seconds before Roman got bored and started throwing random ingredients into the bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman,” Janus snapped, “Dill has no place in cookie dough!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to make things more interesting.” Roman defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well stop it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all of Roman’s “help”, Janus was able to make something semi-similar to cookie dough. When they came out of the oven both alpha’s were surprised to find that they actually looked like cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brave enough to try one?” Janus asked with a mischievous smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman, not being known to back down from a challenge, snatched a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth. All the flavors hit him at once, it felt like his senses were being attacked. It was almost nauseating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Janus asked as he watched Roman’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made toxic cookies.” Roman said as he threw the cookie into the garbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled his eyes. “They can’t be that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a bite of one and after taking a moment he promptly turned around and spit it into the sink. Roman burst into laughter as he watched Janus furiously scrub his mouth out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny asshole,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking funny.” Roman said between gasps of air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had one too,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Roman said, “But at least I swallowed mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the batch were scraped into the garbage and disowned forever. “What a waste,” Janus said with the shake of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still better than the time you, me, and Patton thought it would be a good idea to make homemade pasta.” Roman remarked, thinking back to the mess the three of them had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad almost had an aneurysm.” Janus laughed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In our defense, none of us really knew what we were doing in the first place.” Roman said, thinking back to how much sauce had been splattered on the walls and ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like something had been lifted in the air as the two conversed about the memory. Neither of them really thought about it as they continued to reminisce about the past. They were both talking over one another when Logan came running into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan?” Roman questioned, not sure what to make of the brainiac being in such a disheveled stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three black vans are in the driveway.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello people of the internet! I've been procrastinating worse than usual lately, no reason as to why but when is there ever really a good reason for procrastination? Anyway, here it is, proof that I used my spring break to do something productive. See you soon. </p><p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Both Roman and Janus were on their feet before Logan finished speaking. Whatever Roman had been thinking about was quickly abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Virgil?” Was the first thing out of Roman’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still with Patton, but I don’t know where they went in the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit shit.” Roman muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go find them,” Janus said to Logan, “Try to get out if you can, if not then stay hidden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded and ran off in the other direction; Roman was trying to think of some way they made it out of this alive, he couldn’t come up with much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have guns?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled his eyes. “Roman, I’m a weapons trader. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two ran down the hallway, Janus leading the way. No one was inside the house yet, but that didn’t mean shit. They stopped at a room with a metal door, inside it housed more guns and ammunition than Roman had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Janus said, handing Roman a pistol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna use?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted to try this one.” Janus said with a grin as he picked a machine gun up off the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they loaded up on ammunition the loud sound of a door being busted in sounded throughout the house. Roman and Janus left the war room as a loud crackling sound echoed through the house. Then a voice that sent ice through Roman’s veins sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, my son, I have come to get you,” Said the voice of Dolan Carlyle. “I’ve come to stop this nonsense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked to Janus as they crept through the hallway. “What kind of house has a P.A. system?” He said in a shouted whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It came with the house,” Janus said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would have just seen things my way, then it wouldn’t have had to come to this.” Carlyle’s voice echoed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that four men stumbled upon Roman and Janus, they only got a few shots in before Janus opened fire; it rained bullets as he let loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was super satisfying.” He breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the P.A. system?” Roman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My office, second floor. I’ll cover you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded at one another as they took off at breakneck speed, bullets raining. It was one loose shot let off by a stray goon that got Janus just above his knee and sent him tumbling to the ground. Roman stopped to help him but Janus pushed him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go find Carlyle,” Janus gritted out, “I’ll do what I can from here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” Janus shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had no room to argue as more footsteps could be heard, his ears rang as he ran towards the upstairs office. The alpha had his gun cocked as he pushed the door to the office open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the office, Dolan Carlyle stood in the middle of the room with an ivory white cane. Remus stood glaring in the corner with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father,” Roman shouted as he charged into the room, gun drawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlyle didn’t seem perturbed by the gun in his face. “Roman, my son,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your son. You don’t get to call me that, not after what you did.” Roman spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are my son,” Carlyle said, turning towards Roman, “We share the same blood, the same flesh, the same anger. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>one in the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are nothing! I should shoot you right now!” Roman growled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlyle gave his son a cool glare. “But you won’t. I get one scratch on me and Remus tells my men to put a bullet straight through that little toy of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman. Saw. Red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing he could do, he was trapped. At his father’s mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Roman asked, his hands shaking as he held his gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple, I want things to be set right. You disrespected me and our family by bringing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in from the gutter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <span>goes away and you pay your time for all that you’ve done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shook with fear and anger as he listened to his father’s words. As he stared at his father his gaze drifted towards Remus, still standing with his arms crossed in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” Roman begged. “Please, please help me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlyle let out a humorless laugh. “You think he would help you? After all you’ve done, you shot him in the leg for God’s sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman ignored his father. “Remus, please, I know there is still a part of you that is good. I’ve seen it. You even said yourself that there was a time when we were brothers. Please, please think back to that time.” Roman begged as tears welled in his eyes. “Please,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood completely still, not moving from the corner. Carlyle sneered at the scene before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, you’ve lost. There was no way that you were getting out of this unscathed, it’s time to pay your-” Carlyle was cut short by a loud bang and a bullet penetrating through his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman stared in shock as Dolan Carlyle crumpled onto the floor in a pool of his own blood. Remus still stood with the gun raised, breathing heavily. Behind his eyes Roman saw anger and raw emotion, it was like nothing he’d ever seen before in his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No other gunshots had sounded throughout the house when Roman was in the office, but just as he was about to speak one lone shot sounded. Roman didn’t have to say anything for his brother to understand, Remus nodded at him and Roman ran out of the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha moved quicker than he thought possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, God, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Roman chanted in his mind as he tore through the house looking for his mate. </span>
</p><p><span>“Virgil,” Roman shouted at the top of his lungs, “Virgil!” </span><span><br/></span> <span>He picked up his mate’s scent and followed it, it took him outside to a grove of trees where blood stained the ground. The world moved in slow motion as Roman ran to find his mate, his voice an echo as his heart pounded in his ears.</span></p><p>
  <span>Then, like a sign from God, Virgil stepped out from behind one of the trees. He held a gun in his hand and that’s when Roman noticed the dead man laying at Virgil’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it over?” He asked Roman, shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded slowly. “Yeah, it’s over.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last chapter, where does the time go. It may have been taken me significantly less time to write this one, but it still means a lot to me. When a person writes fanfiction characters get molded, whether it be intentional or not, and the characters they write become their own in a way. I really loved writing both of these stories, but I figured it was time that they got a proper ending. Now it's goodbye for a little while, but only for a little while. </p><p>Leave good vibes and live good lives, <br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun dipped slightly as the day started to come to an end. It had been Virgil’s idea to have a barbecue, but Roman had put it all together, much to Virgil’s relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexandria, Samuel, be careful!” Patton shouted at the twins as they played in the backyard of Roman and Virgil’s new home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was fairly secluded, but neither Virgil nor Roman minded. They had wanted something semi-private. The cape cod was a little bigger than they needed but Roman had insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better to have room now than to make room later.” Roman had argued, and in the end he’d won Virgil over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s no fun!” Alexandria shouted back as she hung with her twin from a tree branch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure are a handful, aren’t they?” Roman laughed, as Logan went to deal with their rebellious seven-year-olds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They keep us busy.” Patton said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Virgil came out onto the patio with a tray of food in hand, somewhat awkwardly. He was still trying to get used to the weight of his extra passenger, even after seven months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me do that, love,” Roman said, taking the tray, “You should sit, rest your feet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil lovingly rolled his eyes as he sat down on a deck chair. “After seven months you’d think he’d let me do something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a surprise when they’d found out Virgil was pregnant. They hadn’t been trying but were overjoyed nonetheless. Roman had painted one of their spare rooms pink days after hearing the news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even know if it’s a girl.” Virgil had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need to, I can feel it.” Roman had said confidently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you were right, aren’t the ones carrying the baby supposed to know the gender?” Virgil said as he put his feet up on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, I could feel it.” Roman said, taking a seat near his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always so confident,” Janus said as he carried a stack of dishes behind Virgil, “We’ll see how confident he is when he’s dealing with a crying newborn all night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you picked a name yet?” Logan asked as he carried Samuel on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil and Roman looked at each other, they were going to wait but… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have,” Virgil said with a smile, “Amelia.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys,” Patton said, tearing up slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun began to set the group convened and sat down to eat. Both twins insisted that they eat next to Virgil and nobody was about to argue with them. As Roman looked at the scene before him he felt a sense of peace come over him. It had taken a lot to get past everything that had happened, some days felt like they didn’t get through it at all, but they had made it and now they had something to show for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you smiling about?” Virgil asked him when he saw the look on his mate’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing at all, love,” Roman said, placing a kiss on Virgil’s head, “Nothing at all.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't help myself, it needed a fluffy ending. And you can't get any fluffier than that. I tear up a bit thinking about Virgil and Roman getting a happy ending. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. </p>
<p>Leave good vibes and live good lives,<br/>Requiem101</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back, back again! Hello beautiful humans! Wow, it is good to be back here again! And considering it took me six months to write the first one, I'm pretty proud of how quickly I wrote this. It's shorter than the last one, but still pretty proud. It feels so good to be posting again! See you all soon. </p>
<p>Leave good vibes and live good lives,<br/>Requiem101</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>